


Pumpkin Head

by BenedictCumberlandAccent



Series: Bertie!Verse [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fandot Creativity, M/M, Martin and Douglas are married with a kid, Pumpkins, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedictCumberlandAccent/pseuds/BenedictCumberlandAccent
Summary: For creativity Night. Prompt was hair problems and/or pumpkins. Sequel to "Haunted House"





	Pumpkin Head

"Bertie?"

 

"Yeah, Papa?"

 

"What exactly did you do to your hair?"

 

"Oh, I put pum'in guts on it"

 

"From when you helped Daddy carve pumpkins this afternoon?"

 

"Yep!"

 

"Why on earth did you put the innards of a pumpkin in your hair?"

 

"So I coul' look like you!"

 

"........."

 

"Wha' you think, Papa?"

 

"........."

 

"We look the same, right?"

 

"Yeah we really do, I'm gonna go get your Daddy."

 

"Okey-dokey!"

 

"HEY DOUGLAS?

 

"WHAT?"

 

"Could you get your camera!"

 

"What? Why, Martin?"

 

"Because our son is showing me that he's becoming a Martin!"


End file.
